nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Outpost
Delta Outpost 'is the fourth location in Xenon 115 created by JerryWiffleWaffle. Background Because many teams were sent to planet Xenon 115, the story also focuses on another group, known as Oriel-Niner, as Terra 4 was sidetracked by zombies. Also, because of the disappointment of Foxtrot Station and Sidetracked, JerryWiffleWaffle had decided to create a larger, and more interesting map. Overview Outside Within the walls of the outpost, there is a small courtyard, but there have already been too many courtyards, so I'm just naming it outside. Zombies can come from all sides, except from the gates, and there is a PS-50 and Remington 900x on the walls that can be bought. Juggernog can also be bought here. Communications Array This part of the outpost can be opened from the outside for 1000 points. Still retaining its outside location, it contains giant satellite dishes, which were used to help transmit signals throughout the bases. Zombies can come from all sides. A VMR can be bought off of a satellite dish while an N2000 can be bought off of a small bunker, where X-plosion Soda can be bought. Barracks This part is opposite of the communications array and can also be opened from the outside for 1000 points. The barracks, however, are inside and contain one barrier, including the zombies from outside, a K-tip and an MP9A5, as well as Last Stand Liquor. Scout Towers This part can only be reached via the barracks. It costs 500 to open and opens up to the four towers that surround the outpost. It also allows the player to gain access to all of the other parts of the outpost without spending too much money. Players can also walk on the walls of the outpost. Garages Only reachable via the communications array, the garages can be opened for 500 points and opens up to the extra space rover with a turret on top. The players can ride in the rover, however, it will drive itself around the map, while the player gets into the turret and shoots. The space rover costs 1000 to use and may need to recharge after each use. Mainframe Here is the mainframe of the base, unlocked for 1250 points via the door from the barracks, scout towers, or garages. Inside is a G3k, MP9A5, a K-tip (for ammo]], and the power switch. There are four barriers inside the mainframe, including the zombies from outside. There is only one door that leads to another area. Testing Labs This is considered the largest area of the map, consisting of ten barriers, all other perk-a-colas, every other off the wall gun, and the Mystery Box. Opened via the door that connects it from the mainframe for 2000 points, the testing labs has four other doors that players can access for 1000 points each, minus the secret room. However, only one player can enter per door. These four doors are known as "'The Four Doors of Fate." Secret Room The secret room is unlocked if the players find all five model rockets across the map. Inside the secret room, there are Ice Picks, a special mystery box (that hands out Wonder Weapons only) for only 100 points, and any random perk-a-cola for 1000 points. The Ice Picks allow the player to get outside the map and climb the mountains. The Four Doors of Fate Please note that each teleportation is random, so players '''cannot' predict which door to open for the teleportation they want.'' Door 1 After going through Door 1, the player will be teleported back outside of Delta Outpost and will be locked out, however, will be given Juggernog and maximum ammo instantly for survival. Door 2 After going through Door 2, the player will be teleported to the garages and into the space rover. They will be able to drive the space rover around, and the turret will be automatic. After a minute, the player will be kicked out and will be forced to find their way back to the testing labs. Door 3 After going through Door 3, the player will be on top of the mountains and will be given a random sniper rifle along with a random shotgun and Ice Picks. They will have to attach a rope from the mountains to the base and will create a Zipline. Door 4 After going through Door 4, the player will be given maximum ammo and all perks. However, they will not be teleported and will have to stay and attempt to open the re-open the doors of Delta Outpost. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Xenon 115